


Make it a Hot Dog

by pseudosuicide



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, a joke, a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosuicide/pseuds/pseudosuicide
Summary: Rose has yet another wild idea for an entrepreneurial escapade, and of course she manages to rope Mikleo and Sorey into helping her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shitpost AU times with [Swati](https://twitter.com/makkurataichou) on skype gave this life haha  
> The whole thing is a joke and a pun aha I laugh every time I think about it so I hope you do too? 
> 
>  
> 
> There were some questions about the [title](https://twitter.com/pseudosuicide/status/797998884505075712), but I still don't have an answer for myself

The Sparrowfeathers run the biggest company in the area. Being the ‘daughter’ of the Sparrowfeathers, Rose is determined to make it on her own. She’s going to be her own entrepreneur, she’s decided. Not going to rely on her family, make it on her own. Prove her worth, prove she can take over the company.

She’s got a good plan this time. Knows everything she’s going to do. She’s got the backing, and just needs a _little_ help.

Mikleo is her best friend. She’s pretty sure she can convince him to help her. And if she can get Mikleo, she can get Sorey too.

So first and foremost: She finds Mikleo. He’s alone, just making his way to the dojo as she had expected. He practices daily, something she’s known for _years_. She watched him practice everyday, until recently. Since he and Sorey started dating...it got a little weird if she hung around. Today though, she knew Mikleo would be alone, since Sorey had extra practice for an upcoming game.

“ _M~i~k~l~e~o~_ ”

The look he gives her clearly states _what do you want_ , and she grins. “I’ve got a plan, Mikleo! It’s a good one this time, I promise!”

He pauses, looking her over. She’s got her puppy-eyes look on, and he knows, he just _knows_ he’s going to regret his next question, “What do you want me to do?”

Her grin is back, and it’s wicked and Mikleo can feel his stomach drop. What did he just get into…?

* * *

Rose is selling hot dogs. She’s got a stand, and will be making them all herself. The set up is pretty nice - there’s a large grill, so she can make plenty at once if need-be. Beside the grill, she has a till set up - just a box with a lock for cash, nothing fancy. No need for fancy. She’s convinced Alisha to man the till, the two of them having become closer since Sorey and Mikleo met. Beside the first table, she’s got another with condiments, napkins, the works. Dezel is in charge of making sure it stays clean. She knows just his presence alone will deter people. There is a large sign across the tables that reads ‘ _Make it a Hot dog_ ’.

Mikleo is staring at Rose, his arms crossed, and tapping his foot. She’s smiling innocently, a suspiciously stuffed bag in her hands, “There you are Mikleo! I couldn’t find you before! Here!” She’s shoving the bag at him, and he catches it, stumbling backwards, “Take this, put it on! I already gave Sorey his!”

“Rose, what is--”

“Don’t ask questions! Just go, go! You promised you’d help me!”

He’s pretty sure he made no such promises. But with a sigh, he takes the bag and leaves to go put on...whatever it was she gave him.

* * *

Sorey can’t believe Mikleo agreed to this. He can’t believe _he_ agreed to this. When he had first... _wrestled_ what was in the bag Rose left with him out, he couldn’t believe his eyes. It could _not_ be what he thought it was. He thought perhaps, he would give Rose the benefit of the doubt.

So he put it on.

And he was wrong. It’s _exactly_ what he thought it was.

He stares at himself in the mirror, dumbfounded. He is, indeed, wearing…a bun.

A big, giant, hot dog bun. He is a bun.

Why…

How does Mikleo manage to put up with Rose’s eccentrics. He’s glad that up until now he’s managed to...avoid them. He heaves a sigh, then leaves his room. The faster he gets there, the faster it’s over…

* * *

Mikleo is _livid_. He stalks towards Rose, fist clenched. He feels like his face is on _fire_. He cannot believe. He _cannot_. How dare she--

He nearly trips on his own feet, the minute his eyes find Sorey, who is staring at him with his mouth hanging open. Understanding nearly slams him off his feet. _They match_.

Sorey is a bun and…he’s a hot dog.

_Rose_.

As if sensing Mikleo’s bloodlust, the girl shoots him a grin, and snaps her tongs in his direction. “Come on, get to work! I'm paying you to bring customers!”

“You aren't paying me _anything_!” Mikleo snaps back, taking a few steps closer.

Sorey is there suddenly, his hands pressing get against Mikleo’s bare arms. He's giving Mikleo the strangest look, his eyes glassy. “You...are…”

Mikleo narrows his eyes through his glasses, squinting up at Sorey. He’s sure his face is still completely red. Sorey’s face is tinted red as well, and he sucks in a breath. He’s staring at Mikleo, almost determined. Sorey slowly inches closer to Mikleo.

“Mikleo...I want you inside me.”

“ _Sorey!_ ” Mikleo chokes, and all but elbows Sorey in the gut. “Y-Y-You…!” his face is red. “Don’t say things like that, you…!”

“Aaawww,” Sorey finally gets close enough, his arms working their way around Mikleo’s waist. “Not even a little in me?”

“...S-Sorey.” If Mikleo hadn’t been blushing before, he sure is now. He can feel the heat run all the way down his neck, over his ears. He presses his face into Sorey’s neck, wanting to hide from him.

Sorey laughs, hugging him close, “Hmm but look at that? You’re inside me, after all” He shakes, trying not to laugh even more, and brushes his lips against Mikleo’s cheek.

“Sorey!” Mikleo squeaks, wiggling in Sorey’s grasp, trying to get out. His squeaks become worse as Sorey’s teeth nip lightly at his ear. “D-Doon’t…!” He pushes his hands against Sorey’s chest, “Sorey…!”

“HEY! You two! Save that for later!! You’re going to scare all my customers away!” Rose shoves her tongs between them, forcing Sorey to let Mikleo go, pouting as he does so. “Get to work, bring customers in! Not out! You can make out later, when we’re done!”

Mikleo wants to set himself on fire, he’s beyond mortified, “Rose, we weren’t--”

He’s cut off by Sorey, who leans down, silencing him with a kiss, and pulls back with a huge grin on his face. “Later then!”

“Sorey!” Mikleo hisses, swatting at Sorey. “Don’t go giving her ideas!”

* * *

Rose does not let them take a break, and works everyone hard. Sorey spends most of the time bouncing around, happily chatting with everyone who passes by, while Mikleo stares from a distance, wondering how he let Rose talk him into helping. Occasionally, Rose jabs him in the side, telling him to go wave customers over.

He unenthusiastically waves his arms around.

“Ow, Rose!”

She’s hit him with the tongs again.

The day continues like that, Sorey’s enthusiasm slowly dwindling. By the time they’re out of hot dogs, Sorey is leaning on Mikleo, his arms over his shoulders. “Ugghh…I’m so tiiireeddd…”

Mikleo pats Sorey’s hand, humming as Sorey grabs hold, twining their fingers together. “You shouldn’t have spent so much time jumping around, then?”

“It was fun!” Mikleo can hear the pout in Sorey’s voice, and he laughs, tugging lightly with his hand.

“Okay, you two! Good job!” Rose stomps over, cash in hand. “We sold out! It was great, and thanks to Dezel, there’s no mess to clean up! Here,” She shoves some bills at Mikleo, who barely manages to catch them. “Payment, for your work today! Buy yourself something nice, huh~?” She grins, winking at them. “Go get a room, or something.”

Mikleo chokes on air, spluttering in response. Rose laughs, waving them off. “We’re done here~ Thanks for your help!”

Sorey nuzzles his cheek against Mikleo’s. “A room sounds kinda nice, though, huh?”

Mikleo rolls his eyes. “Come on, I want to get this...thing off me.”

* * *

Mikleo does his very best to ignore everyone as they walk back to the dorms. He feels foolish, wishing he had removed the costume before they walked back. Sorey is laughing, swinging their linked hands between them. “C’mon, Mikleo. Admit you had just a liiiittle fun?”

Mikleo shakes his head, “I didn’t?”

Sorey pouts, leaning over to press a kiss to Mikleo’s cheek, as Mikleo comes to a stop, unlocking the door to his room. He tugs Sorey inside, and Sorey lets him, pulling the door closed behind him. Sorey wastes no time, wiggling out of the bun costume, and deposits it on the floor, before turning to Mikleo.

“Here, let me help you.” He grabs a hold of Mikleo’s arm, and carefully unzips the costume and helps Mikleo pull it off, over his head.

Mikleo huffs, feeling his hair stand up from static. “That was terrible…” He reaches up to fix his glasses, knocked askew by the costume.

  
“Was it?” Sorey grins, leaning forward to press his forehead against Mikleo’s, his hands cupping his cheeks. “Was it _reeaallly_? I really enjoyed spending it with you, you know.”

Mikleo flushes, reaching up, curling his fingers around Sorey’s wrists. He’s staring up into Sorey’s eyes, strands of both their hair in his gaze. “...I did too. I’m glad you were there.” Sorey smiles, shifting so his lips brush Mikleo’s cheek, just beside his lips. Mikleo lets out a breath, his fingers tightening.

“...Mikleo.” Sorey sounds breathless, and he shifts, nudging their noses together. “I...want to kiss you.” Mikleo runs his fingers down Sorey’s arms, touch feather-light as he traces the lines of his arm.

“...Do it.” Mikleo’s eyes fall closed, as Sorey closes the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to Mikleo’s, his hands trailing down his cheeks, over his neck, and to rest on his shoulders. Sorey pulls back, his eyes swimming with emotions as he watches Mikleo open his eyes. Their eyes meet again, and Sorey sucks in his breath at the look on Mikleo’s face. How one simple kiss could make his cheeks flush that darkly. How his eyes are filled with...Sorey can’t even place the emotion. _Desire_? He isn’t sure. He leans down, and kisses him again, tugging Mikleo closer. Mikleo squeaks a little into the kiss, and finally moves to wrap his arms around Sorey’s neck. He pulls hard on Sorey, tugging him as close as he can. Without thinking, Mikleo bites at Sorey’s bottom lip, causing the other boy to gasp.

“... _Mikleo._ ”

Mikleo tugs on Sorey again, stepping back, finding himself running into the bed. He gasps, and falls backwards, pulling Sorey down on top of him.

The two stare at each other, startled. Mikleo’s still got his arms around Sorey’s neck, and he can feel Sorey on top of him. He lets out a shaky breath at the way their hips fit together, and how Sorey is staring down at him. “Sorey…”

Sorey grins, and leans down to trail kisses down Mikleo’s cheek, to his ear. “I relish the fact that you mustard up the strength to ketchup to me.”

Mikleo groans, “What does that even _mean_.”

Sorey laughs, presses another kiss to Mikleo’s lips, and rolls off him. He wraps his arms around Mikleo, pulling him closer. Mikleo shifts to his side, and meets Sorey half-way, pressing his forehead against Sorey’s chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Mikleo lets out a shaky breath, as Sorey hums, fingers tapping against Mikleo’s waist. Mikleo pouts, tilting his head back. He got caught in the moment, and forgot for a moment that Sorey hadn’t answered his question.

“...Hey?”

“It means exactly what it means!” Sorey laughs again, and runs his fingers along Mikleo’s cheek. He lets his thumb trail to Mikleo’s lips, and taps it there. “Tilt your head up?”

Mikleo does as Sorey asks, and Sorey runs his fingers back up Mikleo’s cheek, and he carefully removes Mikleo’s glasses. Mikleo blinks a few times, adjusting to sight without them, as Sorey places them on the pillow above his head. “...Thank you.” Mikleo’s words are muffled by the way he presses his face into Sorey’s shoulder.

Sorey makes a noise of response, and snuggles against Mikleo, letting his eyes fall closed. He had nearly forgotten how tired he was, and his body is reminding him about it all at once. He yawns, curling in on himself, his legs getting caught up in Mikleo’s.

“Mmm...Sleep now, continue later…” He’s already half asleep, his head starting to slide down the pillow towards Mikleo. Mikleo makes a strangled noise in response, but tucks himself comfortably against Sorey, letting sleep take him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Mikleo wakes to find Sorey draped over him still. He smiles, his heart swelling with joy as he looks at Sorey. He looks peaceful.

The next moment, Sorey makes a face in his sleep, and shifts, tucking his head into Mikleo’s shoulder, then goes on slumbering.

Mikleo is suddenly aware of why he woke up, his phone buzzing in his pocket. He carefully works it out, wondering how he managed to fall asleep with it still there. Opening the screen, he nearly drops it on his face. There are messages from Rose, all of them pictures. Pictures from the day before, of him and Sorey in those...costumes. Mikleo’s grip on his phone tightens, and it takes all his willpower not to get up that very second and go after her. Almost as if sensing his distress, Sorey moves again, and tugs Mikleo closer. Sorey’s lips meet Mikleo’s cheek again, and his green eyes are peering into Mikleo’s sleepily. Mikleo shakes his head, and dumps his phone beside him, turning to snuggle back into Sorey. He can give Rose a piece of his mind later, for now he’ll stay here, with Sorey.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole some of the mechanics from my other AU to do this so...there's that aha maybe one day I'll be able to finish it who knows~ But there's where...background info comes from I guess? I JUST KIND OF KEPT WRITING LIKE EVERYONE KNOWS NO ONE KNOWS JUST ME IM SORRY one day
> 
> also thank you to everyone who helped me go over it in the end! I really appreciate your help...!


End file.
